Ultraviolet (UV) radiation, primarily caused by sun radiation, causes cancer. In Australia alone, during a one year period over 400,000 people were diagnosed with a new cancer including 1800 fatalities caused by sun exposure. The personal suffering and loss of income through related sickness as well as cost of medical care are a significant concern for Australia and many other countries. Presently, one in five North Americans and one in two Australians will develop skin cancer in their lifetime. Ultraviolet (hereafter referred to as UV) radiation is divided into three main ranges: UV-A (315 to 400 nm); UV-B (280 to 315 nm); and UV-C (100 to 280 nm). Naturally occurring UV radiation consists of UVA and UVB components. UVB is believed to be the main cause of skin cancer while UVA is known to cause premature skin aging and may also contribute to skin cancer